Battery operated communication devices are generally equipped with a regulator to regulate the battery voltage down to appropriate levels for active components to operate. In high power devices, on the other hand, the battery voltage is directly applied to the high power amplifier in order to minimize power losses and meet the high power requirements of such power amplifiers. Charging of the battery is generally accomplished via an external charger. This charger includes a regulator which regulates an AC voltage down to a level adequate to charge the batteries. A problem with this charging scheme is that the external charger is an inconvenience because it must be carried along with the communication device. Incorporation of the charger circuit in the communication device is, therefore, highly desirable. However, this incorporation introduces several problems. One such problem is with the use of a second regulator which is needed to charge the battery. Heat sinking of this second regulator requires a significant area which when combined with the area needed for the heat sink that is required for the internal regulator will pose a significant space problem. A need is therefore felt for a battery operated communication device which includes charging circuits without the additional charging regulator.